pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye Lake Hoohaw
'Goodbye Lake Hoohaw '''is the 25th episode of Season 3 and the 122nd story overall of ''PB&J Otter. Summary Mr. Bigdog is planning to tear down Lake Hoohaw! Plot Nothing to Do on Lake Hoohaw PB&J are at the beach near Lake Hoohaw where they try to think of something to do. But they just simply can't find anything to do at all due to the fact that they already did these activities, and that's when they start singing a song about it. It's Gonna be Great Not much longer after they finish singing a song about it do they find something interesting. The Snooties are giving them stuff. But why? It is explained that Mr. Bigdog is planning to turn Lake Hoohaw into a resort place, and everyone is guarenteed to have a mansion and just about all the luxuries anyone could dream of. Edouard explains this by singing a song. Before the Snooties and Mr. Bigdog are finished with their presentation, they tell everyone to let them know what they'd like in the new and improved Lake Hoohaw. Now, everyone is so excited that they can't stop thinking about this new change. The First Noodle Dance The kids are at PB&J's sandbox, thinking about how awesome it is going to be in the new Lake Hoohaw. They decide to do a Noodle Dance to come up with what kinds of things that they'd want to have. Peanut ignores the dance. Jelly wants a huge curlicue waterslide that goes into the lake, Munchy wants a big telescope and several video cameras in the Cranes' treehouse, and Peanut wants a rocket ship for everyone to go to outer space on their next vacation. Everyone tells Mr. Bigdog what they want. But it all turns out that Lake Hoohaw will have to be drained. The machine to drain the lake appears as Mr. Bigdog says, "It's time to say goodbye to old Lake Hoohaw." The screen fades ending the half... The Second Noodle Dance The kids do the Noodle Dance to come up with an idea for how they will convince Mr. Bigdog to keep Lake Hoohaw. They eventually come up with the idea to show him through song. Mr. Bigdog is hesitant to have them sing, but Peanut assures him that it's not a long song. No Place We'd Rather Be As they sing, many clips from past episodes are shown. They use things like the beach and watching the clouds go by to show Mr. Bigdog why Lake Hoohaw can't go. Now, even the adults and Ootsie and Bootsie join in with the rest of the kids and more and more wonderful aspects of Lake Hoohaw are shown to Mr. Bigdog. Opal shares Babbleberry Cookies with Mr. Bigdog, and Mayor Jeff gives him a glass of Pompalope Juice. The Third Noodle Dance Butter jumps into Mr. Bigdog's lap. He finally decides that Lake Hoohaw should be left the way it is and joins in with everybody as they do a country style Noodle Dance. The Lake Stays Everything goes back to normal. Mr. Bigdog has a little fun with the kids before the episode ends. He finishes off the episode by saying that there really is no place better than Lake Hoohaw. The family explains that they should have Babbleberry Pie as a treat. Then leaves the dock back to the houseboat as the PB&J Otter theme song plays. Songs *Nothing to Do on Lake Hoohaw *It's Gonna be Great *No Place We'd Rather Be *Country Style Noodle Dance Trivia *Although this episode is the series finale in both production order and series continuity, A Hoohaw Halloween premiered after this episode due to the Halloween season coming later in the year. Credits Executive Producers - Jim Jinkins Supervising Producer - Jack Spillum Produced by - Bruce Knapp Directed By - Jeff Buckland Writer - David Campbell Executive Story Editor - Peter Parker Voice Director - Phil Parker Line Producer - Jim Houston, Linda Rowley Production Manager - Masako Kanayama Assistant Director - John Schnall Story Editor - Reed Shelly Written By - Reed Shelly Script Coordinator - Robert David Voice Director - Kent Meredith Talent Coordinator - Tsukasa Nakamori Music By - Dan Sawyer Songs By - Fred Newman, Dan Sawyer Character & Prop Supervisor - Miguel Martinez-Joffre Background Supervisor - Freya Tanz Design Coordinator - Heather L. Heath Character Designers - Fariba Adams, Mike Foran, Pat Giles, Matthew C. Peters, Vinh Truong Background Designers - Zigang Chen, Ray DaSilva, Ray Feldman, Miriam Katin, Andrei Poteryaylo Storyboards by - Jean Lajeunesse, Stephan Martiniere Storyboard Supervisor - Christopher McCulloch Storyboard Coordinator - Deidre Stammers Storyboard Slugging - My Chatterton Production Assistant - Laura Dalesandro Storyboard Revisions - Fariba Adams, Ray Dam, Ray Silva, Matthew C. Peters, Elaine Roche, Irene Wu Sheet Timing & Mouth Exposures - Barking Bullfrog Cartoon Co., Scott and Kathy Fiander, Jill Halliday-Velazquez, Noel Kelly, James Stephenson Additional Mouth Exposures - Pat Giles Color Background Supervisor - Sophie Kittredge Background Painters - Zigang Chen, Miriam Katin, Michael Zodorozny Color Key/EFX Supervisor - Mariana Dominis-Dunnigan Color Stylists - Candi Harrah Production Interns - Brian Glambocki, Michael Lambardo, Brian Trainor Animatic Coordinator - Charlene McBride Track Reading - Harry Chang Overseas Animation Studio - Plus One Animation Animation Director - Choon Man Lee Overseas Animation Supervisor - Ric Machin Overseas Layout Supervisor - Marcus Wagenfϋhr Post Production Supervisor - Marcus Pauls Editor - Daniel J. Rosen Dialogue Editor - Albert Height Video Supervisor - Frank Drucker Sound Designer - Bob Pomann Recording/Mixing Studio - Pomann Sound Video Facility - Post Perfect Executive Consultant - Bill Gross Category:PB&J Otter Stories Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:PB&J Otter Episodes Category:Specials Category:Series Finale Category:Half Hour Movies